The present invention relates to a bib-like device for use by a parent when caring for an infant and includes a generally rectangular piece of material, first and second long edges, first and second short edges, first and second surfaces, a neck cut-out portion, and first and second elongated fasteners.
Infants frequently burp or regurgitate when being held by an adult. Devices designed to prevent the soiling of clothes when an infant is held by an adult are well known in the art. These devices essentially consist of a cloth, dishrag or cloth diaper being placed over an adult's shoulder while holding the infant over that same shoulder. One basic function of these devices is to prevent soiling of the adult's clothes and skin when an infant regurgitates or burps.
Notwithstanding their common uses, these bib-like devices have limitations. Often, the contents of the infant's mouth will not be entirely retained by the dish rag or diaper, thus soiling nearby clothes.
The present invention goes a long way toward solving the problems associated with caring for infants. A need exists to provide an easier and more convenient way to avoid the soiling of clothes.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a multi-purpose bib which prevents an infant from soiling an adult's clothing.
Another object of the invention is to provide a flat convenient sanitary surface on which to change an infant's diaper.
A further object of the invention is to provide a multipurpose bib which is easily washable, water resistant and aesthetic pleasing.